A Journey Filled With Sorrow
by Xenotale11
Summary: A young trainer with the ability to understand Pokemon, is sent on a journey by Prof. Oak to help the Professor's research. There will be loss, pain, and death in this adventure. (As well as jerk named Gary.) Based on my LeafGreen Nuzlocke. I don't own Pokemon. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Joys of Beginning

Sunlight shone in through my window and hit my right in the face. I groaned and rolled over in bed, before my mom opened the blinds on the window even further. "Xeno. It's time to wake up. You were going to help Oak, weren't you?"

I slowly got out of bed and sat up. "Yeah, I should probably get going, shouldn't I?" I chuckled at my own laziness and got out of bed. Mom went back downstairs as I got dressed. Once dressed, I headed over to Oak's Lab. Who I found there was the last person, I wanted you see, Gary Oak.

"Hey, loser! If you're looking for Gramps, he's not here. Something about heading to Viridian to pick up a package of some sort." A smug grin grew across his face. "You should go tell him to hurry up. Oh… Wait. That's right. You don't have a Pokémon yet." He fiddled with a pokeball that he was holding.

At that moment, Oak walked in carrying a box, the size of two tissue boxes. Gary quickly put the pokeball back on the table next to him and acted like he hadn't touched it. "Oh. Welcome, Xeno. What impeccable timing! Come over here. Both of you." He motioned both me and Gary over towards the table containing the pokeballs. "Here I have 3 Pokemon. I would like you both to have one." I looked at the three semitransparent balls on the table and saw Gary grab one containing a tough looking turtle Pokemon that I identified as Squirtle. I looked at the other two. There was a strong and confident looking Bulbasaur. I knew that it would make a strong and reliable partner, but the last one caught my eye. A young looking Charmander that didn't seem to have enough confidence to look at me.

"If it's okay, I'll take this one, professor." I reached out and grabbed the Charmander and sent him out of his pokeball. He moved backwards afraid to even look at me.

"What a loser!" I turned around and glared at Gary as he sent out his Pokémon. His squirtle stood there with a smirk matching its trainer's.

"Wow. You must be pretty stupid to pick him over Bulbasaur. I can't tell you how many times I've beat that guy." It was truly impressive that both Gary and his Pokémon were pretty much the same person.

I decided to ignore them both and returned to my own Pokémon. I reached out and grabbed the Charmander under the arms and lifted him up into the air. "Hey, there. My name is Xeno. I assume you don't have a name, do you?" Charmander nodded at me slowly. "Alright, then let's give you one… How about I call you, Cal?"

The eyes of the fire type Pokémon lit up and the fire on his tail started to burn more brightly. "I like it… Thank you…"

"You're welcome." I smiled at my new partner.


	2. A (Notso) Small Encounter!

**So... Yeah. I forgot the author's note last chapter. Anyway, I would like to address a few things really quick. First off, for the most part, I plan on having this not take itself to serious. An example of this is that the** **Pokémon can talk. It makes it more fun to write and I think to read as well. Also, t** **his is going to be loosely based off of my LeafGreen Nuzlocke. This means that I will have the same team, and the deaths of the Pokémon will happen at the same time, but I will be excluding grinding segments, so let's just assume it happens between chapters. It also means that the plot won't necessarily be exactly the same and that characters will be my interpretation of them. I have currently played up through fighting Misty, meaning that any tips or pointers you guys give for the challenge itself, probably won't be used. I'm sorry, but it's easier for me this way.** **I have been keeping track of how the gym fights have gone and will try to recreate them as faithfully as possible. (Man, the Misty fight'll be so difficult to write. Anyway, no spoilers.) I might throw in some random fights that seem important or interesting as well. Also, I probaly won't be going into great detail with all of the encounters. Just the team members that I feel deserve it or that I personally really like. I think that's about all I have to say for now. Please, remember to review. I'd really like to hear your thoughts on the story and the members of the team and I'd like any suggestions you might have.**

* * *

Professor Oak cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I would also like for you to have these." He passed us both a small red device. "Those are known as Pokedex. They will automatically record data on Pokémon that you catch. It'll really help with my research if you could fill it up for me."

"No problem, Gramps. That'll be a walk in the park for me." Gary smirked arrogantly before looking in my direction. "Xeno, however, might have more difficulty with that."

I rolled my eyes at Gary. "Whatever you say." I turned towards the distinguished Pokémon Professor. "I will try to not disappoint, Professor."

Oak nodded. "How did I know that you would respond like that?" A sweat drop ran down the back of his head. "Oh. You'll probably need these as well." He turned around and opened one of his desk drawers and handed both of us 5 pokeballs. "If you're going to be catching Pokémon, you'll need some of these. I think that's all I wanted to talk to you about. Good luck on your journeys."

Gary returned Squirtle to his pokeball before turning and looking at me and Cal. "Normally, I would challenge you to a battle, but just looking at your Pokémon, tells me that I'd win. Smell ya later." With that he dashed out the door of the lab and vanished out of sight.

"Thank you again, Professor." Both, Cal and I smiled at the old scientist. "It means a lot that you would trust me with this task."

"Of course, I'd trust you, Xeno. You're one of my better lab assistants." Oak smiled as he reached out and rubbed Cal on the back of his head. "Be sure to protect your Pokemon. They're living things, just like you and me, but I doubt I'll have to worry about that with you, Xeno."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to head out. Knowing Gary, he'll make big deal about how weak I am because I took forever. I'll call you later." With that I turned and exited the lab and made my way to the north with Cal following my steps closely. "Don't worry, Cal. You heard my promise to Oak, didn't you?" Immediately, after I said that a small Rattata tackled me in the chest, knocking the air out of my lungs. "You're a brave little one, aren't you?" I smiled down at the small rat.

"Come on. I want to fight." The voice coming from the Pokémon was distinctly female. It was a little bit higher pitched than that of a male Rattata. It was also less gravelly and more soothing, but I could tell that she was serious about challenging me.

"What do you think, Cal? Would you mind giving her a fight?" The fire type Pokémon nodded silently and slowly stepped out from behind my leg.

"Really? Thanks! Here I go!" The small purple Pokémon dashed at Cal and tackled him in the chest. Cal staggered backwards obviously caught off guard by her speed. However, he quickly swung his arm at her and left a few large scratches on her back. The Rattata got knocked sideways, and was obviously in a lot of pain, but she got right back up. "Wow! You are pretty strong!" She dashed at Cal again with the same speed she had used earlier, but then tripped and tumbled along the ground for a few feet before stopping with her face stuck in the ground right in front of Cal. "I meant to do that." She got back up and dusted herself off. "You two are awesome."

"I wouldn't say that. I could hardly keep up with you. How'd you learn to move like that?" It seemed that when battling the Rattata, Cal had forgotten all of the anxieties that he possessed just minutes earlier. I knew that Charmanders were typically great fighters, so I guess it's just instinctual for him.

"I guess it just comes with being small. Even for a Rattata, I'm smaller than average." This fact didn't really seem to bother her that much. It did seem to help her in battle, so I guess she just saw it as an advantage.

I looked down at the small purple rat. "I'm Xeno and this here is my partner, Cal. We're going on a journey around the entire Kanto region. Would you like to come with us? I sure would enjoy having you around."

"It's nice to meet you, Xeno and Cal. If I go with you, will you help me grow stronger?" Her eyes lit up with excitement at the idea of becoming strong.

"Of course, we'll all grow stronger together." I nodded at the Rattata and pulled a pokeball out of my bag. "Touch the button on here and you're officially part of the team. Also, you never gave us your name."

"My name? That's easy! I'm Harriet." With that she reached up and touched the button on the pokeball, and turned into a red light as it opened and she went inside. It shook three times and then stopped. Harriet was now a member of the team.

* * *

 **And then there were three.**

 **Death Count: 0 (Hopefully, it'll stay that way for a while.)**


End file.
